The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Optical character recognition (OCR) involves the detection of a text in an image using a computing device, e.g., a server. OCR can provide for a faster way to obtain the text in a digital form at a user device, e.g., compared to manual input of the text to the user device by a user. After obtaining the text in the image, the text can be utilized in various ways. For example, the text may be processed by a computing device, stored at a memory, and/or transmitted to another computing device. One example of processing the text is machine language translation, which involves translating the text from a source language to a different target language using a computing device.